Cassiel Lovett
Cassiel Lovett is the current Chairman of the Hero Council and Elite Hero. He is responsible for creating the new generation of Heroes. Appearance Personality After being possesed by a demon he seems to be a serious man, who is willing to capture the king and enslave the citizens. He seems to be willing to manupulate and lie to his enemies and alies alike in order to reach his goal. He believes that by unsealing the demons the people of this world with stop fighting each other and join forces against the demons defeating them easily making a era of peace. He seems to be a calm person, who stays cool at all time. He has no qualms about killing people who get in the way of his plans, even if the person is a king or lifelong friend. Before being possesed he was very calm and loyal to the king. He was kind and gentle. He seemed to be playful with his apprentices and his fellow heroes. During the first Hero Council he seemed to be very caring for people. He seemed to laugh off Blood Tear's damage and supported them. Background Cassiel, was a Hero and a Scholar, who was often studing but also training his body and swordmanship. He was quite talented, learning faster than most. Many people liked him and many found themselfs being friend with Cassiel. When the king decided to create a Hero Council Cassiel was one of the first who got invited into it and who joined being one of its members while Phoenix was the Chairman. 10 years ago he was send onto a mission in order to make Peace Agreemend with Sakura Empire. While he was there he met with Akutama Sakura who corrupted him and manipulated him. He started studying Demons and started to be interested in unsealing them in order to make a peaceful era in this world. 2 years ago he poisoned the council and murdered them, including Phoenix. The murders were pinned on the Demon Wolfs and Blood Tear and they were chase out, branding them as traitors and villains of the kingdom. He became the new chairman of the new council. Sometime later, Cassiel found a corple of a demon. He studied it and soon realized that the power of Demon's blood can strengthen Heroes and granting them new abilities and so he created the New generation of Heroes. He and his personal heroes improsed the King and said a lie that he was ill, giving him the full power in this kingdom. Abilities Cassiel has power of a Elite Hero. He is able to hold his own with just his sword agains other heroes. * Master Swordman - He was shown to be a master swordman. He is able to hold him self in battle with just his swordmanship against heroes who were going full out with magic. * Sword Magic - He was shown to be able to summon his sword to his hand. * Protecting Magic - He is able to create shield from magic to shield him from harm. * Summoning Magic - He was shown to known atleast minor amount of summoning spells as he was able to teleport him self in close distance.